


FIRST

by whiskis



Series: First times [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Derek, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a precious baby, like super slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek "firsts" times. Basically, there will be a lot of sterek fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first steps, and fluff. A lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I promised that this will be updated last Monday, but I got lazy and then I started season 4 of OITNB and all went to shit. Sorry!! (^-^')  
> Ok, so you don't have to read the previous work, but it will help you understand this better. Other than that, enjoy.  
> (In this chapter Stiles is like ten months or so and Derek is four years old.)  
> **Sorry for any mistakes.

The baby was growing so fast that any of them wanted to miss anything. Little Stiles, because his real name was impossible to pronunce for poor Derek, was always surrounded by loved ones: Claudia (obviously), Talia, John, Derek... The house was full of life, even if it was only three people population in the house, it seemed like since Stiles was born the house was never empty. Talia and the kids went visiting every day, she said that Derek couldn't pass a day without seeing Stiles, but everyone knew that she just loved Stiles as much as her son did. Stiles got everyone enamoured with his little grabby hands and his big curious eyes. 

It was one afternoon, after a long walk through the forest with the Hale's that Claudia let Stiles on the floor with Derek, on a bed made of throw pillows. Both of them were fast asleep, Stiles safely put between Derek arms. Derek seemed to touch Stiles every time he could, like EVERY TIME. If they were on the street, Derek was next to the baby. If they were shopping, Derek never left Stiles side. They seemed to be glued. Claudia and Talia went to get a coffee and have a little talk about anything in particular while the boys were asleep. After half an hour or so, Derek entered the kitchen looking adorable with his little hands rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

" _What's wrong, baby?_ " Talia asked softly.

" _I'm hungry, mommy._ " 

Talia and Claudia laughed quietly, not wanting to disturb Stiles, still asleep on the home-made bed. Talia gave Derek one of her cinnamon cookies and Claudia gave him a glass of warm milk. He sit quietly while the grownups talked about some recipe that Claudia was teaching Talia. Even since they discovered that their sons would be mated their relationship had become so much more intimate, they become BBF, like Laura had said ( ~~damn kids and their weird vocabulary~~ ). Derek was eating his cookies, but he kept looking to the bed where Stiles was still sleeping.

" _Is something wrong with the baby, hon?_ " Cladia tried not to sound worried, but she failed.

" _No, his heart just kept sounding in my head and I can't stop hearing it._ " He said, he sounded a little bit concerned, but not too much. It was like hearing the baby's heartbeat calmed him somehow. " _It is weird. Why can't I stop hearing it, mommy?_ " He wondered innocently. 

" _Oh, baby_." Talia looked at his son with fondness in her eyes." _It is because Stiles is... special._ " She tried to explain."

" _Special? Special how?_ " Derek looked confused. 

" _Remember when I told you about mates?_ " Derek nodded. " _Well, Stiles is your mate, that's why he is special._ " 

It seemed like Derek didn't totally understood what that meant, but he didn't question any further.

On the other side, Stiles made these little noises, sort of a moan but a super cute one moan. He was so adorable that it was heard a collective "aaaawwww". Claudia, Talia and Derek stared at Stiles while he stretched himself rolling over his own body. He got in his four and looked around, analyzing his surroundings, like he always did. He was a little curious ~~bastard~~ baby that never stopped moving. Stiles saw them sitting in the kitchen, looking at him and started to crawl towards them. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he found Derek. 

That was a fact, as much as Derek loved Stiles, Stiles loved Derek. The baby was obsessed with him. Every time Derek came home, the baby was crying to get to him, he wouldn't stop crying and whining until Derek touched him somewhere or said something to him. Stiles was in love with Derek and he didn't even know what to be in love was. So, as soon as he located Derek, he redirected his body to get to him. Derek was staring at him with a really big smile, his eyes filled with love and adoration. 

The three of them observed how stiles raised his tiny butt and he got to be on his feet. Stiles looked as amazed by his discovering as all of them seeing him. His little legs were shaking, but he made them work for the few steps that were separating Derek and him. Stiles laughed all the way and he clapped his baby hands when Derek hugged him. Talia was smiling widely while Claudia was crying quietly in the corner.

" _Auntie, Mommy... Stiles can walk. DID YOU SEE? HE WALKED!!_ " Derek was thrilled.

" _I saw it, baby. I did._ " Talia tried to hold the happy tears away (and maybe a couple of them got away). " _Talia, love, call John, he will super happy for sure._ "

Claudia nodded and took her phone and dialed John to tell him. It was a good day, a really good one. His baby walked and that were awesome news, even if she didn't realise that it will be giving her a lot of problems. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Kudos and comments make me happy. :D  
> It will be awesome if any of you could tell me how American school works because I don't have a clue and I really don't want to mess things up. Thanks!!


	2. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first word is nothing as they expected. (A LOT of fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long but I had a rough time with college application and a family death, so... I didn't want to write anything, but I'm baaaaaaaack.  
> Okay, I don't have any temporal line in this story, so this probably was before Stiles' firsts steps.

It was a full moon. The Hale pack was having a party on the forest, all the little ones were having fun running around like crazy in his wolf-form. Talia was talking animatedly with her husband about how Derek had "babysat" Stiles the day before. Claudia had to run a few errands, so she dropped Stiles by the house. All the Hales were wooing the baby, making faces and trying to get his attention, big surprise: without any success. Stiles only had eyes for one Hale, the one that wasn't making any faces, the one that was only looking back at him like he had the moon in his tiny hands. After a few minutes, Cora and Laura gave up and Talia laughed, poor little babies didn't get why Stiles was so amazed by Derek.

"Honey, I'm gonna make some tea, would you watch the baby for me?" Talia asked, she would keep an eye on them, but she knew that Derek wanted to have time alone with the baby.

"Really? I mean, yes mom, I will look after him." He looked so proud of himself that Talia had to turn around to hide her smirk. 

As soon as Talia left the room, Derek made a bed of throw-pillows and blankets and took the baby between his arms. Stiles was esctasic to be hold by Derek, so he started to laugh and smile with his mouth without theet. The cutest image ever. Derek put him on the floor and, making sure that nobody was watching, he kissed the baby's head, causing more laugher to erupt from Stiles. The baby was delighted by the attention. 

Derek kept staring at Stiles, the baby was so cute and beautiful. But then Stiles rolled and he fell face-on a throw-pillow, Derek's throw-pillow (werewolves were really possessive of their stuff). The baby was still laughing when Derek rolled him back to his back, blowing spit bubbles like it was the most awesome thing in the world and Derek laughed, too. The baby stopped and looked over him, completely amazed by Derek's laugh. The baby's big eyes never letting Derek go. 

Talia was in the kitchen, listening closely for any problem, but deep down she knew that while Stiles was with Derek, he wouldn't suffer any harm. Derek will not allow it, he will protect his mate above all. Both of them were laughing, so no problem on that front. She prepared some green tea and listened to what Derek was telling Stiles. 

_"Once upon a time there was a wolf, a lonely wolf that didn't have a pack of his own. When he was little he got lost in the woods, and nobody found him..._ "

Talia recognized that story, it was the one that she told all his children when they were little and couldn't sleep. They were "big" now and didn't want her to tell them stories, his babies were growing up so fast. 

_"One day, the lonely wolf was running around the woods, hunting his prey, when he heard something strange: footsteps. He heard someone trespasing his property. A human. The wolf ran in the opposite direction, but something was not right, the human was not right, the human smelled different, bitter."_ Little Stiles was babbling while Derek talked, smiling widely.  _"Then the wolf realized, the human was crying. His tears smelled bitter and wrong. The air changed, and wolfy smelled the most beautiful smell of them all. It was sweet, but not over-sweet, it was perfect. The wolf was trying to run away, but he couldn't. He ran to the human, trying to find him, to embrace that smell that was driving him crazy."_

Talia heard all the story with tears in his eyes, it was so beautiful to see his little boy telling such a sweet story to his mate... Telling the story of the first mated pair. Someone knocked and trying to not make any noise, she opened the door to see Claudia, holding a few bags and a box. She tried to say something, but Talia shushed her and pointed to the dinning room, where Stiles was looking absorbed at Derek. Derek kept telling the story and they sat in the hallway, outside the dinning room, listening. They were creepy, but creepy mom's weren't that bad, it was their job after all. 

_"When the wolf found the human, she was still crying. The wolf was looking at her across the forest, not confident enough to approach her. She cried and cried until the night fell. It was mid-october and the nights were pretty cold. The wolf knew that if she didn't get warm soon, she might die of cold. That was not an option, so the wolf got the courage and approached the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen. The girl looked scared, a big wolf was trying to eat her, but not really. As soon as he was close to her, he changed."_

Claudia and Talia were holding back a few tears while Derek kept talking and Stiles kept babbling, his baby language making Derek shush him a few times.

_"The girl was astonished, the wolf was no longer a wolf, but a handsome man smiling at her. She melted under his intensity. In that moment she knew. He wasn't some weird stranger in the woods, he was hers. And she was his. And like that, the wolf was no longer alone, he found his mate... or she found him."_

When Derek stopped, the baby clapped. Stiles was smiling widely, just like Derek. And then it happened the most amazing thing, Stiles opened his mouth and said a word, only a word: **WOLF**.

"MOOOOOOM!! DID YOU HEAR THAT? STILES CAN TALK." Derek was delighted. 

Talia and Claudia were smiling at the hallway, with a few tears in their eyes. Stiles was nothing but normal, his first word had to be nothing but normal, too. 

Talia smiled widely while she told her husband, and he smiled, too. They were so happy for their son, for their little baby. He had found his mate and even if he didn't realize what a big deal it was, he will be. And so will Stiles. And Talia knew that they were going to be happy, together. Just like the lonely wolf, her baby had found his mate, he will never be alone again, and THAT made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. It would be awesome if you tell me any "first" that you like to read. :D  
> Kudos and comments make me happy.


	3. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek + snow, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooo sorry, I know it's been forever, but I really can't write anything if I'm not inspired. Here I am again, with this suuuuuuuuuper fluffy chapter. I hope you all like it. ^.^

It was early December, the Hales and Stiles were out on the Preserve. Stiles was walking along Talia (more like Stiles was making baby steps and Talia was holding him, trying not to let him fall down) while the pups spent time running around, in their wolf form. Stiles was so used to them that he even pet them when they approached, but he was especially used to a black pup that never left his side when they were outside the house, even if he wanted to run along with his sisters. Derek was walking around Stiles, making sounds here and there to make the baby laugh. Stiles, less than a year old, was having problems with his coordination, every few steps he let his knees gave up and he started crawling in the dirt of the Preserve. 

That day, the weather was quite cold, the wolves and Talia weren't cold due to his high-hated body, but poor little Stiles was trembling, so Derek was permanently glued to his side, passing the baby some of his body heat. Stiles, who refused to be carried, was more time on the ground that on his feet, a fact that wasn't helping his cold body. They were outside a couple of hours when the sky started to turn into a dark-grey color. A storm was approaching. Talia howled to call Cora and Laura, both of them catching squirrels somewhere in the Preserve.

When the pups were all reunited, Talia annunced that they were returning home, much to the kids displeasure. Even so, the pups didn't say anything, all of them looking to Stiles, who was currently shaking. Cora and Laura made a bet on who was going to arrive first and they disappeared in the distance. Talia held little Stiles, who started crying because he wanted to keep "walking". The three of them started their way home. Before they reached the Hale house, the clouds were above them, the storm was not far away. The first rain drops made Stiles laugh with delight and Talia walked faster until her home was in sight.

They made to the house before the rain was bad, but soon after they arrived, a really loud thunder sound started all of them and the pups made scared noises while Stiles broke into tears. Derek, feeling his distress returned to his human form. The three year old made grabby hands to Talia, who passed him the baby, knowing that Derek could calm Stiles better than any of them. When Stiles was safe between Derek arms, his sobs stopped, but the pups were still scared, so Talia did what her inner wolf was suggesting:

"Hey, pups, who wants a puppy pile?" She tried not to sound too happy, but she loved puppy piles, especially if his babies were involved.

As soon as they heard "puppy pile" Laura and Cora went running to recollect all the blankets and throw-pillows that they could research and put them in the middle of the dinning room, where Stiles and Derek were cuddling already. Talia took that advantage and called Claudia. She was stuck in her house because the rain. Apparently all the roads were totally drowned, and the Sheriff made pretty clear that NOBODY should go out until the rain stopped. Seemed that Stiles was spending the night with the Hales. She started the fire to warm the room for Stiles shake and returned to an improvised bed.

"Ok pups, make some room for me!" She exclaimed. 

All the kids were already under the covers and they squeezed to let some space for her. Not long after, all the kids were asleep. She took Stiles and woke up Derek to let him know that Stiles will be sleeping with her. He made an unhappy sound, but soon after he was sleeping soundly. 

***

The morning after, Talia woke up with a loud "bang" on the front door. She left the kids in the dinning room the night before and it looked that some of them were already up. A couple of minutes later, she heard a loud laughter and a happy cry. She checked on Stiles, who was happily sleeping next to her husband and ran outside to see what the pups were doing and observed how Laura and Cora threw snow balls to each other. The odd thing was that Derek wasn't with them. Derek loved snow days, he loved to play with snow and see it melt in his little hands. Curious, Talia went to look for his son, who was sitting on the floor of the dinning room.

"Why aren't you with your sisters, honey?" She asked softly.

"Stiles is still sleeping, I want to show him the snow. So I'm waiting." He asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Once more, Talia was surprised on how much Derek already loved Stiles. When they grew older it was going to be completely impossible to keep them from each other. They were still babies, and they had already fallen in love. 

"Oh, honey..." She whispered. 

And just like that, as if Stiles felt Derek distress, they heard a loud baby cry upstairs and a worried dad trying to calm him down. Derek ran upstairs without hesitation, and as soon as he entered the room Stiles stopped screaming, just like that. Derek took Stiles from his dad's arms and cooed him, making him giggle. 

"Come on, let me put Stiles on his clothes and you two can go outside, ok?" Talia said. 

A few minutes later Derek, Talia and little Stiles were outside. Talia put Stiles softly on the ground, next to an ansty Derek, who wanted to play with the snow but was more concerned about his little mate. Immediately, Stiles grabbed some snow, completly amazed by it. The snow started melting due to Stiles warm hands and he laughted while the water droplets rolled in his hand. Derek kept a close eye to all of Stiles movements and soon he started joining Stiles on his grab-and-laugh snow time. They looked so happy that Talia felt obligated to pick her phone and took all the photos she could. 

***

Years later all those photos were still hanging on the Hale-Stilinski house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life. <3  
> I might make a 3rd part of this series (a smutty part) where Stiles and Derek share their first kiss, first date... and all of that. Would you read that or I'm hoping for too much? Let me know.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title says it all. But, you know, not rly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle.

(Stiles: 17 y.o. // Derek: 19 y.o.)

 

It was a gloomy afternoon, Derek had been planing that evening for a loooooooong time and the weather decided to screw him. He prepared a picnic in his favorite spot, near an ancient tree and a beautiful flower field, the perfect place to take his mate. But no, things weren’t going to be that easy. After that frustrating kiss, Derek wanted nothing more than spend quality time with Stiles (if you know what I mean). He had the worst luck.

 

Since THE kiss, they hadn’t had any time alone, Talia or Claudia were always around, keeping an eye on them. Derek suspected that their families were a little worried about an early mating. Derek promised to wait until Stiles was legal, and that proved to be more difficult than he expected. Stiles was too damn sexy with his _nerdiness_ and his extra fit jeans, Derek didn’t had a chance of surviving.

 

Of course they had had dates before, but not dates dates, more like them being together with some adult (or sister) keeping an eye on them. They shared a few kisses in the past three months since their first real kiss, but all of them were pure and innocent, feather kisses and stolen glances, but nothing more. They were on another level of slow building, they have been waiting for YEARS, but Derek was sure that the wait will be worth it. He was waiting for his mate, his soulmate, the perfect person for him, the other half of his heart. Stiles was everything to him and he will wait fifty years if needed.

 

So he spent three months, three tortuous months, convincing his mother (and alpha) that he wouldn’t make a move on Stiles until his 18th birthday, so it will be safe to have an official date just the two of them. And when he finally got the approval, the weather decided to fuck his plans. Great, simply great.

 

He remembered how excited Stiles was when he asked him out, like a kid whose parents let them had all the candy in the world.

 

****

_Two weeks ago: The proposal._

 

Stiles and Derek were having a quiet afternoon doing homework at Stalinski’s house, Claudia was making his cookies, commonly known as the best cookies ever. Derek had long forgotten about his homework in order to observe Stiles. The latest was “doing his homework”, while trying not to make noise to not disturb the quiet house, but in reality he was drawing. He was drawing a wolf, a black wolf. Derek had noticed along all his life that Stiles had a fixation with wolves, he was obsessed with them. So, there they were, Derek adoring Stiles and Stiles adoring Derek wolf. Another sign that they were perfect for each other, they accepted and complement each other perfectly, like watches' gears.

 

The older had got his alpha’s confirmation about the date a few days ago and Claudia’s and John’s approval the day before; he was waiting the perfect time to ask his mate. And he found it. He broke the silence with a question:

 

– Stiles, would you go on a date with me? – Derek was being shy about all of this. He knew that his mate answer will be “yes”, but he was still nervous.

 

– What? – Stiles was distracted so he didn’t even hear him, he looked up from his drawing and into Derek beautiful eyes.

 

– I asked if you-would-go-on-a-date-with-me. – Derek’s nerves were about to burst.

 

– What did you say? – Stiles was making that damn confused puppy face that Derek hated and loved equally.

 

– Stiles, would you go on a date with me? – That time around Derek asked slowly, looking at his mate to measure his reaction.

 

Stiles smile could have eclipsed the sun as he stood up and throwing himself at Derek. Kissing every little part of his face, even his five o’clock shadow that he loved so much.

 

– OF COURSE I WILL! I WILL LOVE TO!! OMG OMG OMG, WE’RE GOING ON A DATE, AN ACTUAL DATE WITHOUT ANY PARENTS, OR FAMILY, OR NOISY PACK. OMG DEREK!!

 

Derek’s entire world oscillated around him, dizzy of happiness. His mate was so happy about it, as much as Derek was, life was good right there and right at that moment. The wolf couldn’t stop himself and he kissed his mate.

 

The kiss was deep and carnal, both of them were putting all his feelings on that burning kiss. Derek was so into the kiss that he didn’t hear Claudia coming in, but they heard pretty clearly how she cleared his throat.

 

– Okay boys, I know that you are happy, but not funny business there.

 

They break the kiss too fast and Stiles landed on his butt, looking between his mother and Derek, his face hot with embarrassment and his lips puffy and red due to Derek beard and hungry mouth. Derek’s eyes were changed to his wolf’s, and his lips weren’t any better than his mate’s. They look into each other faces and smiled, without any worry, they were as happier as anyone could ever be.

 

Claudia left silently, also smiling. His boy was happy, and his mate was going to treat him like the most beautiful thing in the world. Life was not so bad.

 

– You are an awful werewolf, we’ve been caught kissing EVERY time, why do I want a werewolf boyfriend if he didn’t even can hear my mum coming… – Stiles joked.

 

– I was pretty distracted at the moment, sorry for being so into you… – Derek joked back.

 

They were such an idiots for each other. Life was good, everything was GOOD.

 

****

 

Meanwhile, Stiles was super anxious about the date. Their first official date. He was going to have a cardiac arrest if his heart didn’t calm himself before Derek came to pick him up. Lydia had come around three hours before to help him choose the outfit. Stiles was expecting Derek to be surprised in a good way. He wanted to show his mate that he was worth the wait. Only a few more months and that will be it, they could officially mate and become a werewolf marriage. He couldn’t wait.

 

_Three hours before..._

 

– Stiles, focus: fit jeans, the ones that make your tight little ass pop. – Lydia was making frustrated noises as Stiles did nothing but stare at her. – Whatever, I will find them.

 

– Okaaaaaaay… - Stiles whispered. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he wanted to look good, and he trusted her with everything in his life. – Lydia, what if I screw this up? What if I do something wrong? What if he hates me? WHAT IF HE LEAVE ME? – He was starting to panic.

 

– Sweetie, calm down, he’s not gonna hate you. He adores you. He will drown in his own saliva with THIS thigh jeans doing its thing. Relax, everything is going to be awesome, even if you say something wrong, Derek will love you no matter what.

 

– That’s the thing Lydia, what if he doesn’t like LIKE me? What if he only likes me because I’m his mate and he has no other choice? – His eyes were starting to water.

 

– Oh, sweetie, come here. – Lydia opened his arms, and they hugged. – He loves you because you’re amazing, he doesn’t care about the bond or shit. He loves YOU. But, you know what? Both of you should talk about this. I’m sure Derek will do whatever it takes to reassure that he loves you more than anything. Did I lie to you before? – Stiles wiped his tears and shacked his head. – That’s right. I don’t lie, and I know practically everything, so put these jeans on and go impress your man.

 

****

The date was perfect, even with the gloomy day, even when they got soaked by the rain, even when they had to run around the preserve looking for the car under the rain. Everything was perfect, because they were with each other.

 

Hours later, on Stiles couch, making out, Stiles smiled, thinking about how stupid was to doubt Derek. Of course his wolf loved him, and of course he loved Derek. They were meant to be together. Mates. Soulmates. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you all are having an awesome holidays with whoever you choose to spend it with. I hope that you are all happy. This is not an end, but kinda is. I don't really have time for this anymore, my life is chaotic enough as it is. So, yeah, maybe I will update something once or twice more, probably super fluffy one-shots with these two idiots being extra adorable together. So, yeah. That's all, folks.


End file.
